<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【兔赤】一步之遥 by lavendarmilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622522">【兔赤】一步之遥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea'>lavendarmilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【兔赤】一步之遥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>场地铺天的白色。</p><p> </p><p>百合花拱门、白色罗马柱、花架和沿路铺上的白毯，就连宣读誓词的神父也一袭白袍。层次不同的白色点缀着银饰，婚礼场面圣洁华贵，新娘和新郎十指相扣，笑得幸福洋溢。</p><p> </p><p>“我说......” </p><p> </p><p>赤苇现在能轻易的凑近木兔的耳边，他穿了一双7公分的高跟鞋，“我真的觉得这个装扮没有必要。”</p><p> </p><p>红裙像是盛开在雪地里的玫瑰那样突兀。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会没有。” 木兔闻言侧头打量他。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇看着前方的新人，身上披着的宽大西装遮住了大半的美好光景，露出的白皙后颈能依稀看见闪烁的项链，就算如此，木兔还是能打包票绝对有不少人在他走进现场的时候就盯上了他。</p><p> </p><p>早上酒店里刚完装的赤苇他见过。</p><p> </p><p>丝质红裙，上半身到臀部贴身剪裁，很好的显现他没有丝毫赘肉的腰身。</p><p>挂脖肩带之后是大面积的挖背，蝴蝶骨在动作之下翩翩起舞，饱满臀部下的裙片带着柔软的皱褶，走动时候高开衩的空隙露出修长美腿，木兔看了一眼就撇过头。</p><p> </p><p>辣眼睛？赤苇问。</p><p> </p><p>咳，你这样不能出门，木兔当时这么说，即使这幅装扮对他来说已经无可挑剔，甚至带有致命吸引。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇柔韧纤长的肌肉分布匀称，裙装和他身上的气质意外符合。相较于苗条的女人竟也穿出同样的性感、甚至带着阳刚的美，在木兔眼里简直漂亮得令人心痒。</p><p> </p><p>他没有说出口，自己不想给别人看到这样的赤苇，又不知道拿什么借口搪塞，只好随口胡诌，一下说上半身太贴，一下肩膀也太宽会引人注目，要赤苇套上了自己的西装，倒是没想到赤苇点点头就同意了他的看法。</p><p> </p><p>幸好。</p><p> </p><p>他知道现在还是有不少人正盯着赤苇看，所以现在赤苇即使披着外套还是有些局促。</p><p>这点让他莫名烦躁，毕竟早就在入场的时候就看那些盯着赤苇的人不顺眼，恨不能抠出他们的眼。</p><p> </p><p>“像现在就没有用。” 赤苇反驳，这个高度的他略仰头角度正好，淡妆凸显了他那双桃花似的眼尾和微翘的薄唇，看上去就像在撒娇。</p><p> </p><p>“Dylan已经在看你了。” 木兔压低声音，赤苇小声嗤笑，颇有自信地说即使不穿成这样他也会看我。</p><p> </p><p>木兔没有回应，算是默认。</p><p> </p><p>“你跟黑尾该不会在整我?” 赤苇调笑。</p><p> </p><p>先找上我的可是你，木兔说道，不过却有几分心虚，庆幸今天在这里的不是别人。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇见着挑了挑眉，抬脚将鞋跟压上木兔那双程亮的皮鞋，“笑什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“装了钢板，宝贝。” 木兔趁着鼓掌的时候说，“这都是任务需要，你知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇收回脚，但他的胳膊还绕在木兔的，俩人贴得很近，“所以，这次七三开吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“叫黑尾给你加奖金。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样你就占到便宜了，” 赤苇淡淡道，“不如待会的bonus让你。”</p><p> </p><p>“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>仪式结束，他们从户外转移到了宴厅，配合里头金碧辉煌的布置，各路妖魔鬼怪似乎也迅速换上了礼服准备争奇斗艳，开胸露腿是基本，台上的致辞来宾甚至穿得像要去参加格莱美奖。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇觉得心里平衡不少，尤其是看见坐在坐在一旁的新娘笑里藏刀，暗自调笑也许第一支舞开始前，那个来宾就可以准备滚蛋了。</p><p> </p><p>接着就被香槟呛了一口。</p><p> </p><p>他瞪着手机屏幕，没有想到自己还有这么一天。心头涌上一种叫自作自受的悲哀，他发誓他将会永远地讨厌卡农D大调，当他看见那条信息的时候。</p><p> </p><p>[擦口红，擦性感点。]</p><p> </p><p>“擦口红？”木兔的头凑了过来，他抬眼看着面如土色的赤苇笑道，“这边黑尾让你擦呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么烂到不行的环节。” 赤苇一脸冰冷从晚宴包里拿出了镜子和口红。凭靠七三分的诱惑，强压下了骨子里要走人的冲动，用反正裙子穿了妆也化了假发都戴了来说服自己不差这步。</p><p> </p><p>他将镜子端到眼前，双唇微启，“明明都没掉啊。”</p><p> </p><p>一旁的木兔咽了咽口水，“上司叫你补，你不得不补。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的。” 赤苇转头送他一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，缓缓将那支口红压上了柔软的唇瓣，任由红色一点一点在他的嘴上晕开，看在木兔眼里还真有那么点勾人的意味。</p><p> </p><p>木兔盯着盯着便褪去了笑意，余光里他们的目标——Dylan，显然已经上钩，有意无意地朝赤苇这边靠近。</p><p> </p><p>他在心底疯狂地骂了一连串脏话，例如这人明明看见对方有伴还准备下手，例如目标档案资料上被黑尾标记的那句，油盐不进，只好美人，他妈的还得是男美人，这才终于有点明白前天派遣任务时那段对话。</p><p> </p><p>“那就只能叫赤苇去了。” 黑尾解释时用红色马克笔在上头圈了几圈，“最美的。”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇愣了愣，半晌才道，“这种狗屁麻烦事就会安排我。”</p><p> </p><p>当时的木兔爆发出狂笑，他记得自己还鼓着掌说没错，这就必须赤苇出马了。</p><p>实在不知道自己怎么想的，简直挖了个坑给自己跳，谁知道走到这步，跟赤苇差不多心烦的也就是自己。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇抱着臂端详那份档案，不管木兔在旁落井下石，“要两个人不是吗？另一个呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“是打算让国见...” 黑尾摸着下巴，一边思索一边说，“啧，但是你俩一起组合好像也有点奇怪，毕竟应该只有一个饵......喂——”</p><p> </p><p>他拿着资料夹打了下在旁边晃悠的木兔，“你跟赤苇一起去——”</p><p> </p><p>“行。” 赤苇在木兔还没来得及反应自己摊上什么的时候就替他应下了，算是刚才的报复。</p><p> </p><p>“不是吧——？”木兔嚎着明明他还在休假中，那边的赤苇已经收走了目标资料走到了门口。</p><p> </p><p>“后天见，木兔前辈。” 赤苇朝他笑了下，“这都是任务需要，你知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>“提前预祝我们第45次搭档顺利。” 他推门离开。</p><p> </p><p>木兔被他笑得脑子空白，一时都忘记要和黑尾抗争，被称作公司的地下室一片沉默，剩下了敲击键盘的哒哒声。</p><p> </p><p>“木兔前辈认命吧。”那边打字的月岛头也不回，“最近赤苇前辈早就发现你在躲他了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什、什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢他的事情应该也被发现了。” 黑尾补充。</p><p> </p><p>“你、你们究竟在说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>木兔呼吸不自觉变得急促，他从办公椅上蹦起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有喜欢赤苇啊！” 他辩解道。</p><p> </p><p>“啊...” 月岛闻言没有多做回复，“大概明白了。”</p><p> </p><p>“明白什么啊?” 木兔把自己弄好的发型抓得和心里一样乱七八糟，“我哪时候喜欢赤苇我自己都不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦...木兔前辈没有喜欢赤苇前辈吗？” 这下今天有工作的金田一也开口，“我刚来的时候以为你们已经在一起了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊？！” 过于冲击的话语，木兔双手叉腰愣在原地，黑尾叹了口气，上前拍拍他的肩。</p><p> </p><p>“兄弟，保重啊。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>乐队终于从卡农奏到睡美人圆舞曲，今天的女主角换上一身珍珠色礼服，和男主角一齐登场，俩人相握着手，在歌手慵懒地唱出第一句歌词，同时踏出了步伐。</p><p> </p><p>新郎圈着妻子的腰，脚踏着优雅、轻巧的并换步，旋转和摆荡丝毫不差，俩人如同电影里的睡美人和王子浪漫共舞。</p><p> </p><p>“好恶心。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯?” 赤苇侧头靠近木兔让他再说一遍。</p><p> </p><p>舞池里的波浪裙摆转起来时，晶莹的水钻映亮了宴厅里女人的眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我说。” 木兔的鼻尖蹭到了赤苇的头发。</p><p> </p><p>他维持着礼貌的笑容，用香槟一点正随着Once Upon A Dream华尔兹的新人，“他们两个，职业演员。”</p><p> </p><p>“都请来Lana了，能不演好？” 赤苇也微笑。</p><p> </p><p>一场美丽纯粹演出，自然无人关心精巧舞步下，灵魂空洞的提线木偶如何。</p><p> </p><p>一曲毕，宾客鼓掌，新娘笑着鞠躬，并邀请相约而来的男女客人一起进入舞池共舞。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇诧异地看着身旁的木兔从位置上起身。</p><p> </p><p>“请？” 木兔微微欠身，朝他伸出了手，笑得有些狡猾。</p><p> </p><p>他知道这时候赤苇没办法拒绝他。</p><p>否则一旁的Dylan会立刻上前邀约，那么他们就得提前进入计划，免不了赤苇还要被吃几口豆腐，哦，木兔绝对不会说这是他一直极力想避免的。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇目光如炬地看他，嘴角的微笑像是想将木兔生吞活剥。</p><p> </p><p>办公室里，监控画面前的黑尾欢呼出声，“我靠，木兔牛逼。”</p><p> </p><p>金田一点点头，把刚刚差点被老板踹翻的薯片递给了国见，“黑尾前辈神助攻了。”</p><p> </p><p>“木兔前辈意外地很争气呢。” 国见吃了一口递给月岛，月岛蹙着眉摇头拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>这头的赤苇将手交给木兔，木兔一把将不是很情愿的赤苇拽起来，怕他后悔似的，手牵手走进了舞池。</p><p> </p><p>“我记得...” 赤苇咬牙切齿，木兔将他拉近，俩人还隔着一点距离，但木兔放在他腰部的手却很温热。</p><p> </p><p>“我记得整套计划里头，没有这一步吧？”</p><p> </p><p>木兔盯着赤苇的眼睛，很绅士地摆荡着，“怎么了？难道赤苇不会跳女步吗？”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇深呼吸一口气，稍微凑近了点，“故意的吧、嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>木兔顺势抬手，让赤苇转了一圈又再次回到怀中，赤苇小声地让他不要放肆。</p><p> </p><p>但木兔没听见，余光里Dylan目光灼灼，心思也早不在翩翩起舞的女伴身上。</p><p> </p><p>同时也有不少人注意到俩人默契十足的舞步，赤苇高挑的身材和唯一披着西装外套的身姿也很显眼。</p><p> </p><p>乐队的奏鸣越发激昂。</p><p> </p><p>左转、右转，那件红裙在黑色西服下绽开又收起，赤苇和木兔双手交握，被对方带得连转好几回。</p><p> </p><p>“我快吐了。”赤苇转得脑门发晕，回身就看见木兔铁青的脸。</p><p> </p><p>他气笑了，“都是我在转，你臭脸什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“失算。”</p><p> </p><p>木兔咬着牙的话音刚落，奏乐也跟着停下，赤苇一怔，心底暗叫不好，便被木兔转了出去。</p><p> </p><p>一、二、三...</p><p> </p><p>赤苇踩着重新奏起的圆舞曲转了三圈，停在原地，立刻被一双陌生的手给牵了起来。</p><p> </p><p>舞伴交换。</p><p> </p><p>“笨死了。” 监视器前的月岛忍不住说，“好好的C级任务，给木兔前辈玩成了S级。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么办？” 金田一问，国见在一旁道，“这下被吃豆腐是在所难免了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯......” 黑尾摸着下巴思索，“能帮就帮吧。”</p><p> </p><p>镇定，镇定。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇的肩膀摆转着，舞步保持流畅优雅。</p><p> </p><p>可以感觉眼前的Dylan显然对他十分感兴趣，目光不至于低俗，但扫过颈脖的视线仍是搞得赤苇有点发毛。</p><p>毕竟他有遇过想将自己生扒了皮的，没遇过想将自己衣服扒了的。</p><p> </p><p>“Dylan，你可以这样叫我。” 这次的人物目标朝他开口，赤苇正视他那张颇有魅力的脸蛋，大概明白“有些人”为何会沦陷至深。</p><p> </p><p>Dylan盯着他，竟也没看出赤苇自若神态下的打量，继续道，“能否得知美人你的大名？”</p><p> </p><p>“赤西，叫我赤西就可以。” 赤苇浅浅地微笑了下，微微凑近Dylan的身子，这样能挡住他往后看木兔的视线，他挑了挑眉说，“久仰Dylan先生大名。”</p><p> </p><p>木兔看着赤苇主动靠近对方瞪红了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“啊、是，” Dylan对于赤苇的接近十分受用，殊不知赤苇看着木兔那边上火的视线正觉得爽快，继续完成任务的动力都被加满了。</p><p> </p><p>他不自觉笑得甜，加足马力称赞道，“Dylan先生的舞跳得真熟练。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？” Dylan闻言低笑了下，“赤西的步子也很漂亮呢。”</p><p> </p><p>这边的赤苇进度超前，无师自通悟出了通关技巧，那边的木兔已经快抓狂了。虽然他不知道自己还能单纯因为赤苇和别人跳一支舞而感到愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>很刺眼，视线里那双搂在赤苇腰际上的手，和赤苇搭在一起的掌心，让他觉得喉头发干、手心发麻。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇朝他这里眨了眨眼，像是在说这样一来对计划的推进很有帮助，木兔嫉妒情绪险些爆发，他沉着目光，用口型和赤苇说了句“等我”。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇正想摇头，Dylan却一个反身将他带远，木兔立刻追了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“木兔前辈的女伴真可怜。” 国见盯着屏幕不断重复的旋转步，觉得姑娘的鞋底大概要起火了。</p><p> </p><p>“她待会肯定会爱上Dylan，Dylan温柔多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在是要先想办法让木兔前辈冷静一点。”月岛说，“他感觉能直接把那个女人拎起来，挤进赤苇前辈的下一个旋转位。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦——” 国见难得笑出来，他指画面，“他还真的那么做了。”</p><p> </p><p>旋律再次进入高潮前，木兔不顾女伴发出的惊呼，踏着翼步挤进了赤苇下一个即将转到的位置。</p><p> </p><p>此时乐声正好一转，来到了即将交换舞伴的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇余光瞥见后有些好笑。</p><p> </p><p>整段舞跳下来并没有如同想象中的糟糕，相反，Dylan是个优雅的绅士，不论是转圈、倾斜都潇洒典雅，谈吐也得体，即使是他对自己的图谋不轨也包装得漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>“看来你的男伴很喜欢你呢。” Dylan问得暧昧，赤苇却不含糊，笑道，“同行人而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗?”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。” 赤苇演技一流。</p><p> </p><p>他微微侧头，是木兔喜欢的那个角度，晶莹饱满的项链终于从领口滑了出来，“毕竟是家里人指定的对象，很难推脱。”</p><p> </p><p>Dylan露出灿笑，抓住了赤苇缓缓滑下他胸口的手，带回了原本的肩上，然后抽出暗袋里的房卡，塞进赤苇西服外套里、顺势一个摆荡，将赤苇绕出去，又收回臂弯。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我等你和他道别完。” 这是Dylan今天离赤苇最近的一次，乐声扬起，他将赤苇最后一次转出去，然后离开了舞池。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>赤苇踩着轻巧的步子，再次转回到木兔怀里。</p><p> </p><p>俩人对视，赤苇笑着准备和木兔炫耀自己轻易拿到了Dylan的房卡，此时，乐队的演奏突然一转方才的华丽优雅，单凭两只提琴拉出了挑逗、慵懒的气氛。</p><p> </p><p>Por Una Cabeza，探戈经典名曲。</p><p> </p><p>舞池里开始出现议论声，赤苇也不知所云地环顾周围，回神却对上木兔着了火般的视线，还没能反应发生了什么事，已经被对方掐着腰猛地拉进怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>“唔。”赤苇惊呼一声，俩人之间胸膛紧贴，木兔温热的吐息尽数吹进了他的耳边。</p><p> </p><p>“I got you.” 他说。</p><p> </p><p>“不、木兔——” 都说吃醋的男人不能惹，赤苇现在才明白这是什么意思。</p><p> </p><p>一个侵入步，木兔踩入赤苇的双腿间，赤苇被迫扭身收脚，腰肢转开一个流畅的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>“赤苇看上去很喜欢跳舞，” 木兔作为探戈的带领者显然野性得很，他打断赤苇，“陪前辈跳再跳一支，不行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇侧眸对上木兔还闪着火星子的眼神，鼻尖是对方爱用的那款古龙水，强势地萦绕住他。</p><p> </p><p>在暗恋对象蛮不讲理的占有欲下，很难做到无动于衷。</p><p> </p><p>“Tango？” 他说。</p><p> </p><p>木兔将赤苇搭在他肩上的手拿过来吻了下，“Tango.”</p><p> </p><p>“OHHHHH——” 看见实时监控的办公室里乱叫成一团，80%来自金田一黑尾和刚来的及川。</p><p> </p><p>及川现学现卖，模仿刚才监视器里的画面，深情款款地拉住了岩泉的手，“Tango？”</p><p> </p><p>“go个头，滚！” 岩泉立刻嫌恶地扒了他的头，“认真看！再吵把你丢给Dylan。”</p><p> </p><p>这边俩人的眼神不断交织、碰撞，赤苇推开木兔的肩，用巧劲离开了对方的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>在木兔鹰隼般的视线下，赤苇退开时的眼神也丝毫不逊色，如同宣战，又像勾引。</p><p> </p><p>游刃有余的转肩，他褪去了木兔早上为他披上的西装，使劲地扔到一旁。</p><p> </p><p>木兔强压着心跳走近笑得诱惑的赤苇，心底那把火越烧越旺，顺手就从桌边的花瓶里抽出了一只玫瑰。</p><p> </p><p>“我的西装、就这么扔了？”</p><p> </p><p>木兔垂着眸看他，将玫瑰点在赤苇的额，轻轻地向下拂过，一如他烫人的视线。</p><p> </p><p>随着渐低的乐声，赤苇噙着笑闭上眼，任由木兔将玫瑰的水珠留额间、鼻梁，最后轻点在他的唇上。</p><p> </p><p>刹那间，钢琴声加入，乐曲被引渡至激昂。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇卡着点，睁眼的瞬间将玫瑰抽走、叼住，贴紧了木兔的胸膛，他撇头，动作行云流水，利落又热情。</p><p> </p><p>木兔抱着他顺势后撤，手在赤苇光裸的背上狠狠地摸了一把，仗着赤苇无法说话，他顽劣道，“早想这么做了。”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇朝他挑眉，却被木兔带着一个倾斜下腰，肩背成美丽的坠落姿势。</p><p> </p><p>木兔居高临下看着他，赤苇不甘示弱，长腿从开衩缝隙中抬起、过腰，攀上了木兔的腿，他听见对方深吸口气的声音。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇笑了，木兔的眼神里是欲望和妒忌的杂糅，托着他的腰准备拉回，赤苇却先一步猛地直起腰板——</p><p> </p><p>他贴紧木兔的颊，将玫瑰递到了木兔的嘴边。</p><p> </p><p>暧昧又性感的旋律，较劲般的刺探。</p><p> </p><p>木兔咧嘴将玫瑰狠厉叼走，在压力之下赤苇紧紧地攀上木兔的木兔的肩背，甚至能感受到那把“枪”的存在。</p><p> </p><p>“你很喜欢搞这招。”赤苇指的是木兔稍微松开一些，又将他紧紧扯回的动作，他伏在木兔耳边道，“欲擒故纵？”</p><p> </p><p>木兔无辜地眨眼，用一个平滑打断了他，接着跳了个撇转，赤苇的腿绷直贴地，再次下腰。</p><p> </p><p>摆了一个漂亮的圆弧，缓缓起身的时候赤苇也开始对这场挑逗式的战争起了胜负欲。</p><p> </p><p>他也想侵略木兔。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇盯着木兔幽深的眼，伸手抽走玫瑰转了出去，定格抬起的臂膀如正式展翅的宣告。</p><p> </p><p>转圈、在木兔的凝视中转回他的怀抱里。</p><p> </p><p>贴紧胸膛，赤苇趁着间隙耍了个娇俏的踢腿，红裙飞舞。</p><p> </p><p>“老天，他们还记得，这是别人的婚宴现场吗？” 监视器那头的及川看得双眼发直，“他们用眼神doi啊、眼神！”</p><p> </p><p>“别说婚宴了，”国见已经被挤到了沙发下，“已经没有指望他们完成任务了。”</p><p> </p><p>金田一愣愣地说会吗，黑尾迅速答道，待会没去楼上g.....讲到一半就被岩泉的抱枕攻击。</p><p> </p><p>“跳得比华尔兹好的多。” 木兔道。</p><p> </p><p>俩人的唇近在咫尺，呼吸间都是对方的气息，心跳得一塌糊涂。</p><p> </p><p>“彼此彼此。” 赤苇笑道。</p><p> </p><p>木兔呼吸收紧，但他并无不满，反而肾上腺素飙升，因为和他的紧贴的胸膛起伏同样地剧烈、甚至兴奋得微微颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“那要看跟谁跳。”赤苇补充，然后他一路摸着木兔的腰蹲了下去。</p><p> </p><p>木兔的眸子越发暗，赤苇由下向上眨了眨眼，腿再次踢开长裙岔了出去。</p><p> </p><p>这个姿势和角度都过于危险。</p><p> </p><p>木兔猛地将他拉回来，俩人纠缠的视线始终没有分开，先撇开的人就输了。</p><p> </p><p>“赤苇听说过吗？tango以前可是下流的舞蹈。” 木兔哑声说，“跳着这样的舞，能勾引、能挑逗，还会破坏家庭。”</p><p> </p><p>“以前我是不信的。”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇跟随他的脚步，“哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“那你听说过吗？” 赤苇侧着头，正是能够接吻的姿势，“以前这可是男同志间的舞蹈。”</p><p> </p><p>乐曲再次回到小调，急躁而激进的转变令木兔从差点吻上他的恍惚中回神。</p><p> </p><p>他转到了赤苇的身后，那腰肢在他手心下摆动，害他更难平息被对方捣乱的呼吸节奏。</p><p> </p><p>惩罚似的将下巴贴在他的肩上，送赤苇转开时唇若有似无地擦过耳尖。</p><p> </p><p>然后赤苇华丽下腰，木兔热烫的掌心贴在了光滑的大腿， 俩人的下身此刻危险地贴在一起，赤苇漂亮的喉结上下移动。</p><p> </p><p>回身，他们面对面，木兔看见赤苇的耳朵红了，轻笑了下。</p><p> </p><p>俩人双手交握，赤苇直勾勾地盯着他，微微屈膝摆臀，那件红裙在舞池中肆意绽放，最终他被木兔采摘，贴上温暖的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>回到了默契十足的旋转和步伐，亦敌亦友，也如同爱情里侵略和拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇重心贴着木兔，后退着，又被他往回带进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>木兔的气味、怀里的温度，一时之间令他有些贪恋，他抓着木兔的肩，没有再开口。</p><p> </p><p>齐鸣的乐器逐渐减少，然后只剩下提琴和钢琴放慢而纠缠的乐声，他们侧伸腿，再收回。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是喜欢欲擒故纵，赤苇。” 木兔开口。</p><p> </p><p>他不再发起热情猛烈的动作攻势，只是将赤苇搂得更紧一些。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯?” 赤苇靠在他肩上的头转回来。</p><p> </p><p>他对上那双金色的眸子，拨开了方才妒火的浓烟，撇去挑逗的颜色，只剩下直白的爱恋。</p><p> </p><p>小提琴最后一个音绵长温柔——</p><p> </p><p>“我是喜欢你。” 赤苇的眼里映出木兔笑起来的表情。</p><p> </p><p>一曲终了。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>玫瑰、西装、香槟都被留在了宴厅。</p><p> </p><p>赤苇提着红裙、木兔拎着他的高跟鞋，两个人像一对亡命鸳鸯，就这么逃离了为他们鼓掌的观众和舞池。</p><p> </p><p>“就说他们会忘记任务。”国见说。</p><p> </p><p>“算了，好事成了就算了。” 黑尾撑着脸，“只是他们没有休假了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？Dylan就这么吹了？” 及川惊叫出声，“不行，Dylan这只大鱼怎么能放跑、小岩，马上拿出我的礼服——”</p><p> </p><p>“请安静！” 月岛开口，“我并不觉得他们忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>又补充道，“至少赤苇前辈不会。”</p><p> </p><p>“滋...滋...” 装在兔赤身上的窃听器信号似乎不稳，大家聚精会神地听。</p><p> </p><p>接着传来了衣料摩擦的声音，然后是接吻的水渍声，“唔...木兔前辈，嗯...窃听器...”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“咔嚓、哔——” 窃听器被捏爆。</p><p> </p><p>半晌，月岛开口：“我错了。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>“扣、扣、” 赤苇敲响了房门。</p><p> </p><p>Dylan开门时见到的是比方才更诱人的赤苇，双眼晶亮、嘴唇润泽，面色和脖子还有些潮红，那条钻石项链在他胸前闪闪发光。</p><p> </p><p>他迅速应答道，“赤西，亲爱的，等你好久了。”</p><p> </p><p>“久等了。”赤苇微笑，背着手的他走进房间之后合上了门。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>赤苇拉开门，朝旁边探出一颗头，“搞定。”</p><p> </p><p>木兔立刻从死角走出来，闪身进了房间。</p><p> </p><p>“没怎么样吧？” 木兔立刻上下检查了赤苇，“有没有被攻击？他有没有吃你豆腐？”</p><p> </p><p>“没。” 赤苇正在破解保险柜密码，“你先把Dylan抬进去更衣间锁起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦、哦。” </p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>一个钟头后，黑尾收到一则加密信息，正疑惑着怎么回事，就被及川一下子打开了。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂——”</p><p> </p><p>消息弹开：【满载而归！】</p><p> </p><p>配图是木兔搂着赤苇的肩膀，赤苇手上拎着数条的宝石吊坠，其中一条最闪亮、华贵的，正是公爵夫人失窃的珍藏。</p><p> </p><p>而公爵夫人的情夫，Dylan，正躺在更衣间里呼呼大睡。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>“接下来呢？”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇喝着Dylan刚开的香槟，坐在床边看木兔兴冲冲地发送了那条短信，他问。</p><p> </p><p>木兔转过头，对上赤苇的笑容咽了口水。</p><p> </p><p>“要、要先验货...”</p><p> </p><p>赤苇点点头，“然后呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“这件房间明早十点退房，Dylan两天后才会醒。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯...” 木兔握紧了拳。</p><p> </p><p>“然后...要清点装箱...”</p><p> </p><p>“妈的不管了——” 他冲上前，扑倒了赤苇，然后对着那双盈满笑意的眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我还是先验你吧。” 他吻上去之前这么道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>